Honest Game Trailers - Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series
Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series is the 146th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the episodic graphic adventure video game series Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series. ''It was published on April 18, 2017. ''Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series on YouTube "You've made hard life and death decisions, you've fought against unrelenting crime - now, get ready to do more of that stuff... in SPACE!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series Script You've made hard life and death decisions, you've fought against unrelenting crime, you've played with blocks - now, get ready to do more of that stuff... in SPACE! Uh... with superheroes this time! Telltale's Guardians of the Galaxy Ready your fingers to point and click as you blast through the universe with the Guardians of the Galaxy, a ragtag group of space weirdos bringing their own brand of justice to the universe, one Quicktime event at a time! In a superhero side story that proves that Telltale can make a solid adventure game out of pretty much anything! Next time take on a real challenge: Doom the adventure game! Now that'd be some s***! trap on the rocket boots of extremely not!Christ Pratt, the de-facto leader of a handful of sociopaths that occasionally stumble into doing some good. Then join up with his jolly green conscience, a perpetually angry Shrek that doesn't get what jokes are, the comic relief tree with a very specific speech impediment and Danny DeVito - if her were a genius mechanic... and also a racoon! Then watch as they manage to immediately do something that not even 10 years of Marvel movies have been able to do: kill Thanos! Look, if it makes you feel any better, there's no way he's staying dead. Experience the signature gameplay of the Telltale games as you hunt around environments for circles to click on, slowly crawl over to things, make pithy quips about your surrounding to no one in particular, making narrative shaping decisions based on how much of a dick you're feeling like at that particular moment, just stay silent for no reason, and purposefully miss QuickTime events so you can see the characters die in horrible ways! Because deep down within every adventure gamer lies the cold heart of a serial killer. screen death Hehe, okay! That one was pretty funny...! So zap on your signature space mask, blast those sweet 70's hits, and slip into yet another Telltale adventure series that delivers the fanservice you need - as long as you don't mind an hour and a hlf of gameplay, then a long wait until the next episode's out. I guess int he meantime we always have this on phone: "I know, I'll have to call you back." A buff shirtless man gyrates in the background I can watch this for hours. Starring: Space Captain America Lord: Make Up Tutorial She-Hulk Gamora; Green Kratos Drax; Teemo Raccoon; The Floral and Furious Groot; Another Brightly Colored Angry Lady; and Nutsack Chin Thaons. for Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series ''was 'Galaxy Quest.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Galaxy Quest' ''Groot: I am groooo-uugghh---- (vomits) How is this eve happening? Is he throwing up sap? I have so many questions. Trivia * There are also episodes of Honest Trailers about the movies ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' and ''Guardians of the Galaxy 2''. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series ''has a 97.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Telltale Games Category:Graphic games Category:Adventure games Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Games